Sueño de estrellas
by LilaSnape
Summary: Tauriel temía que algún día la oscuridad volviera y su hija fuera igual que habían sido ellos: imprudente, joven, demasiado valiente. Iban a estar solas. Pero no habría instante en qué no le contara esas historias de las Montañas Azules que ella había aprendido de Kili… en qué no le hablara de estrellas o no le mencionara lo valiente que había sido él [Spoilers!]


**Sueño de estrellas**

Dolía. Le dolía cada pequeño músculo y cada gesto, pero Kili intentó mantener ese increíble, casi salvaje, dolor con estoicidad. Había visto caer a su hermano sólo un segundo antes y, aunque había intentado defenderlo, sus pasos imprudentes hacia el orco pálido sólo habían servido para acelerar su final. El odio irracional hacia quien acababa de dejar inconsciente a su hermano le había impedido resguardar su espalda… o al menos estudiar la situación en la que se encontraban por más de un minuto. No había pensado en nada ni en nadie más que en Fili y en el cuerpo de su tío que ambos habían intentado defender antes, y sólo por ese error había acabado pagando con la vida sin ni siquiera haber llegado a Azog. Dos orcos cualquiera le habían disparado acertadamente en el tórax, por la espalda, y en ese punto su visión se había vuelto borrosa y la sensación de su mano al llevársela al estómago húmeda y pegajosa.

Todo se había acabado. Los cuerpos de Thorin y Fili yacían cerca de él, y aunque intentó pensar que alguien los iba a salvar después, sabía – algo le decía – que vería a su hermano muy pronto… y no en esta vida. 'Juntos incluso en la muerte'.

Fue en ese momento, y no antes, cuando la imagen de _ella _vino a su mente. '_Ella_ que había caminado muy lejos de él, cerca de la luz de las estrellas, una vez… pero a la que había tenido tan cerca antes del horror de esta última batalla'.

– Tauriel…

Su luz. Su estrella.

Casi podía verla… aunque no fuera real. No podía serlo, creía, porque él la había dejado en Ciudad del Lago esa misma mañana, dormida… convencida que le iba a permitir acompañarle a Erebor porque su pierna aún no le respondía todas las veces… y porque la noche anterior había dejado marchar a Fili, Bofur y Óin sólo con la condición que ella le acompañaría después. Aún se sentía enfermo, aunque hubiera insistido en hacerse el fuerte, y Tauriel había sido inflexible al respecto: no iba a irse entonces, necesitaba al menos una noche de descanso más antes de emprender cualquier camino a cualquier parte. Fili había estado de acuerdo porque además si la elfa le ayudaba, Kili no necesitaba estar toda la noche al raso para llegar a ellos por la mañana.

Aunque Kili había intentado negarse a ese plan con todo su ser.

Esta vez su hermano ya no había podido esperarlo más de todas formas, puesto que los rumores que llegaban de la montaña, una vez incluso que habían creído acabar con el peor de sus males, Smaug, no eran para nada alentadores. 'Thorin se negaba a compartir el oro, el tesoro, con hombres u elfos'. Bardo ya había salido para Erebor esa tarde… y Thranduil no tardaría en llegar con su ejército.

Por esa misma razón no se podía creer que nadie viera que lo que se ofrecía para hacer Tauriel era una estupidez. 'Ella no podía arriesgarse a que los elfos de Mirkwood la acusarán de traición… Ni tan siquiera si ella insistía en qué eso no sería así: porque se suponía que los otros debían entender que era necesario que Fili y él llegarán a Thorin para hacerle recapacitar al fin'.

Se había quedado sólo porque no pretendía ser un estorbo para Fili… pero iba a marcharse de todas formas esa misma noche de casa de Bardo, con la pierna respondiéndole o cojeando terriblemente. Le daba igual. 'Sólo que la chica de Bardo, Sígrid, no había tenido ninguna intención de echarlos – como sí había insinuado Bardo antes de partir a la montaña – y por alguna extraña intención o no, esa noche se había encerrado con Tilda, su hermana pequeña, en su habitación'. No las habían visto en horas, cuando Fili, Bofur y Óin habían partido… y no había habido en la casa ningún absoluto ruido más cuando algo después él había mirado a Tauriel a los ojos.

– Kili… – Habría jurado que ella incluso se había ruborizado algo, y aunque él (avergonzado) había intentado obviar su ridícula pregunta… Tauriel había suspirado y le había acabado preguntando si es que recordaba algo de lo que había dicho sumido en fiebre y dolor.

Ella había sonreído débilmente a su silencio. Y a Kili sólo se le había ocurrido que podía ser por una razón:

– Te pido que no te burles de mi, Tauriel… He sido lo bastante ridículo ya.

Ni siquiera había podido creer, a continuación, que su beso, después de acunarle la mejilla con dulzura y algo parecido a la emoción, pudiera ser real.

Pero había correspondido el gesto con todo su ser. Y después las insistentes punzadas de emoción en el estómago y la increíble sensación de ser capaz de estrecharla contra él, le habían impedido pensar con suficiente calma. 'En las Montañas Azules las chicas enanas solían fijarse en Fili, porque era el heredero de su tío Thorin… y porque tenía una barba más que decente como correspondía a los estándares enanos'.

Él ni siquiera tenía más que algo de ridículo vello facial… aunque hubiera aprendido a compensar su falta de atractivo enano con encanto y algo de descaro. _– Eres sólo una criatura. Ya tendrás tiempo de tontear… Mira a Fili, ¡él es un chico responsable! – _ Le había dicho una vez Dís cuando lo había pillado con una enana algo más mayor que él.

Había sido sólo un juego. Como cuando le había sugerido a Tauriel que buscase dentro de sus pantalones… pero en algún momento entre ese instante en prisión y su llegada a Ciudad del Lago, algo había cambiado terriblemente en su corazón. 'Nunca antes se había sentido así… y nunca antes había estado tan asustado al ser correspondido'. Era consciente de haber pensado constantemente en ella después de la charla sobre las estrellas… de haber quedado literalmente prendado de la dama elfa que no sólo lo había salvado, sino que lo había estando escuchando por horas en ese calabozo. Y él a ella.

Pero en ese momento tenía sus manos enredadas en su larga cabellera roja, su cuerpo inclinado contra si, y creía casi poder flotar de felicidad… 'Sólo temía que no fuera real'.

– Ella podría haberte amado, Kili – Le había susurrado contra el cuello, por la voz quizás tan asustada y perdida como él – Ella te ama ya, _melin le_.

El dolor de la pierna, algo después, le hizo vacilar un instante pero Tauriel lo había ayudado a sentarse… y esa noche habían hecho el amor.

Sólo que no planeaba que fuera la última vez…

– Kili…

Escuchó la voz de ella y siguió creyendo, en medio de un dolor terrible, que se trataba de sus sueños… de la agonía que iba a llevarlo a la muerte entre visiones de lo poco que habían compartido… y de lo que ya nunca les pertenecería.

Con los ojos cerrados, aún navegando entre el delirio y la agonía, pudo verla al fin.

'Era ella. Pelirroja y grácil… valiente y extraordinaria elfa que iba a dejar inevitablemente atrás…'. No quería… No quería morir ahora. No sabiendo que ella lo amaba, y menos sin haberle dicho aún esas palabras a ella. 'Había sido evidente… demasiado quizás… pero no había tenido oportunidad de confirmárselo... Ni tan siquiera cuando ella había descansado la cabeza en su pecho, tranquila y abrazada a él'. Tan suya que también parecía un sueño.

No quería. Pero se tenía que ir… porque Fili lo esperaba en alguna parte… 'Porque ya no podía luchar más contra el dolor…'.

Y siguió viéndola en sueños mientras creía escuchar su voz llamándole.

_La vio vestida con absoluta sencillez. Una túnica verde claro, de lino, le caía de los hombros suavemente, y quedaba unida al talle por un ceñidor de piel de armiño. Un amplio velo de encajes, tenuísimos, la cubría de la cabeza a los pies y la acompañaba como un claro resplandor; nublándola y descubriéndola, idealizándola, como los delgados celajes del anochecer hacen algunas veces con la luna… _

_No llevaba joyas… y cuando llegó a la sombra de la montaña, pudo verla en la cercanía con mucho mayor claridad. Kili vestía de azul celeste, sin joyas, ni oro, ni condecoración alguna… Todo lo que les rodeaba estaba adornado con guirnaldas naturales de azahar. Tauriel no había querido ceñir corona, ni siquiera de flores; y se había prendido en el pecho un gran haz de florecillas silvestres, pequeñas y blancas, fragantes y sin abrir… _

Era su boda… aunque ya nunca habría una. No entre él y ella. Y quizás tampoco, no aún, entre elfos y enanos.

– Kili!

El último grito le obligó, no obstante, a intentar abrir los ojos por última vez. Aún respiraba con dificultad… y está vez la vio de verdad: Llorosa, con el cabello enredado y el rostro lleno de sangre y suciedad.

– Taur… – Ni siquiera la pudo nombrar.

Ella lloró como respuesta con mucha más intensidad y aunque el dolor era persistente, por un breve momento pudo sentir sus manos sujetándolo con toda la fuerza de su corazón, cómo si al hacerlo pudiera retener también su alma. – Kili… – Repitió entre sollozos – Escúchame… Escúchame, enano imprudente y terco… No me dejes, ¿me escuchas?! No ahora… ¡No así! – Su voz se fue desvaneciendo a medida que vio como la vida se escapaba de Kili – Por favor…

.

.

Tauriel no había olvidado ese día, el día en qué la vida de quién había amado se había escapado de entre sus dedos en medio de una guerra que ganarían pero cuya victoria poco sentido tendría celebrar. No para ella.

Y no sólo porque _él_ había muerto esa mañana. Ella hubiera muerto fácilmente con él… si Legolas no la hubiera arrastrado contra su voluntad lejos del campo de batalla, o si después hubiera al menos tenido el consuelo de no tener nada más por lo que luchar. 'Se habría dejado morir gustosa… porque los elfos, inmortales, sólo podían abandonar ese mundo si eran asesinados, como lo habían sido sus padres cuando era una niña; o si una pena era lo suficientemente grande para ir apagándose al igual que la luz de una vela'.

Morir había sido su esperanza durante semanas… después de asistir rota – pero obligándose a parecer lo más indiferente posible – al entierro de Thorin Escudo de Roble y sus dos sobrinos. 'Kili era demasiado joven… su cuerpo había estado demasiado vivo cómo para que simplemente fuera enterrado allí, dejado allí… con el rostro pétreo… sin su sonrisa… hasta convertirse sólo en polvo y hueso'.

No era justo. Y por ese motivo huyó de las asfixiantes paredes de esa montaña en seguida que pudo hacerlo sin que Thranduil ni los enanos se dieran cuenta de ello.

Legolas la había abrazado fraternalmente después. Era el único que había conseguido encontrarla esa tarde gris… en la que el cielo seguía siendo cruelmente azul. 'Y se había dejado abrazar por él, había llorado en su hombro hasta casi caer rendida al sueño y al cansancio'.

– Ya ha pasado todo, mellon. – Le había susurrado casi paternalmente, como un hermano mayor que hubiera estado esperando su vuelta _a casa_ – Mi padre va a perdonar nuestra escapada después de todo… y todo va estar bien. Todo esto será sólo un mal recuerdo…

Tauriel ni siquiera le contestó. 'Porque supo que era inútil: A Legolas podía parecerle infantil… o ridículo… pero ella no había amado a nadie más en seiscientos años… no de esa forma que dolía, aunque tiempo atrás le hubiera gustado él'. Algo del príncipe enano se había quedado clavado en ella mucho antes incluso de aceptar ese sentimiento como tal: En algún instante de su relato sobre la luna roja, o de su mirada entregada al mirarla hablar de estrellas.

Quizás en el momento en qué le había hablado de esa promesa de hijo, tan pura y brillante como la luz de las mismas estrellas.

'Esa promesa que ya no iba a cumplir'.

Tauriel tenía ahora la piedra con las runas… porque era lo único que él había dejado esa mañana al dejarla sola, simplemente tapada con una sábana, en la casa de Bardo. 'De alguna forma él había afrontado, al dejar el talismán atrás, que quizás no iba a poder cumplir su promesa… o al menos que no iba a dudar en defender a su hermano o a su tío pese a cualquier juramento que hubiera hecho antes… pese a Dís… y pese a la misma Tauriel'.

Era joven e incauto. Y probablemente en el fondo había creído que encontraría la manera de sobrevivir… pero le había importado poco el futuro al que renunciaba si se trataba de luchar por los suyos… de ser el sobrino menor del cuál su tío estaría orgulloso para siempre.

_Quizás… sólo si Kili lo hubiera sabido…_

Tauriel se lo había preguntado muchas veces durante incontables noches de ese futuro que él no había podido tener.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieran tenido más días… si sólo entre su noche juntos y la batalla hubiera pasado el suficiente tiempo para ser conscientes de lo que acababan de hacer?

'¿Habría Kili sido menos incauto, menos imprudente… sólo un poco más egoísta… aunque fuera para evitar que un niño – cómo lo había sido él – creciera sin padre por culpa de otra condenada batalla?'. Tauriel no estaba muy segura… pero Kili seguía apareciendo en sus sueños meciendo con una sonrisa orgullosa a su pequeño bebé.

Incluso mientras su hija crecía aún en su vientre. 'Incluso mientras Tauriel intentaba esconder su pequeño secreto a toda costa en Mirkwood'.

No iba a dejar que alguien alguna vez en Erebor ensuciara el nombre de Kili Oakenshield…

… Y tampoco iba a permitir que su bebé creciera nunca en un sitio como el Bosque Negro… 'Porque nadie nunca, ni tan siquiera un rey como Thranduil, haría que su hijo se sintiera pequeño; como se había sentido pequeña tantas veces ella por no ser un Eldar, por ser _sólo_ un elfo silvano común… No permitiría que ningún elfo, hombre o enano tuviera tampoco la oportunidad de despreciar esa criatura… aunque era un misterio cuál sería su aspecto. ¿Encajaría alguna vez en una de sus dos razas?'.

Algo asustada… ni siquiera le confesó sus motivos a Legolas. Simplemente, cogió algunas de sus pertenencias y se marchó.

Nueve meses más tarde, lejos de todo lo que había conocido antes, y acogida por una pareja de granjeros de la raza de los hombres, nacería su pequeña hija. 'Había estado convencida que podría asistir su parto ella misma, en las profundidades de un bosque de paso dónde no había elfos pero si los suficientes árboles para ser un lugar acogedor en el que construir precariamente un refugio… hasta que sólo unas horas antes, el malestar y el miedo irracional a dañar a su posiblemente diminuto y mortal bebé, le habían empujado a pedir ayuda'.

Cualquier idea sobre morir de pena al final le había desaparecido del corazón en ese mismo instante. Su hija era muy muy pequeña, morena con el cabello algo rizado y tenía _sus_ ojos. Los ojos de Kili. 'Creyó entonces que sería una enana por completo… hasta verle la forma incluso más puntiaguda de las orejas…'.

Además… Tenía entendido que, entre los enanos, incluso los niños y niñas tenían algo de pelusa en la cara que con los años iba a ser su barba… pero su bebé, de piel clara, no parecía que fuera a tener ningún otro vello facial en el rostro que las cejas oscuras que arrugaba ahora al llorar un poco...

Era la cosa más bonita que había visto en seiscientos años de existencia. 'El increíble regalo que le había dejado Kili, _su_ encantador príncipe enano'.

Iban a estar solas… increíblemente solas para ser sincera. Pero no habría día en qué no le contara a su hija esas historias de las Montañas Azules que ella había aprendido de Kili… en qué no le hablara de estrellas o no le mencionara lo valiente que había sido su padre antes de morir.

Abrazó el bultito tapado con mantas con todo su corazón.

Y la mujer que le había asistido en el parto entonces preguntó: – ¿Cómo vas a llamarla?

Suspiró. Dejando que la niña atrapara uno de sus dedos entre sus manitas. 'Su hija no tendría apellido… ni constaría en ningún gran árbol genealógico de esa Tercera Edad… pero su nombre lo reconocería a él por sobre todas las cosas'. – Kiliel – Habló sin apartar la mirada de su bebé – Ese va a ser su nombre. Hija de Kili.

'Aunque en el fondo esperó que nunca nadie llegara a contar esa historia en la Montaña Solitaria…'. Había estado tentada esos meses de acudir a Ered Luin, sólo para devolver el talismán a Dís… 'Y lo habría hecho sin dudar… de no haber estado embarazada'.

Los enanos, la gente de Durin, y también el resto, rechazarían a su pequeña… y posiblemente al nombre de Kili después. 'En Mirkwood sería ella la rechazada… y su hija – la criatura más bonita que Tauriel había visto nunca – quizás ridiculizada'. El mundo no esperaba algo cómo eso… quizás tampoco lo necesitaba. Fuera como fuese iba a proteger a Kiliel con todas sus fuerzas… y si eso iba a incluir el mantenerse alejadas de todo y todos durante años, hasta que ella creciera, no iba a dudar en hacerlo.

'Quién podría decirlo… con algo de fortuna alguien más importante que ella acabaría un día con esa absurda desconfianza entre sus razas… y Kiliel encontraría su lugar sin ser vista como una extraña'.

La abrazó.

De alguna manera el recuerdo de Kili siempre estaría con ellas.

.

.

La pequeña giró sobre sí misma y se rió. Fue una risa clara y llena de vida que causó un serio alboroto a su alrededor. La ardilla que había estado persiguiendo simplemente se esfumó entre los arbustos y un par de pájaros que descansaban sobre una rama volaron sin más.

Las hojas de los árboles fueron entonces – cómo si la risa de la niña también pudiera causar ese efecto – movidas por una suave brisa. Y el corazón de Tauriel volvió a doler, antes de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sobreponerse de nuevo ese día a esa pérdida que aún seguía rompiéndola por dentro cinco años después. 'Podía ser una eternidad para un mortal… pero para ella era sólo un suspiro'. Su hija aún sería pequeña por muchos años más… Kili había sido muy joven con apenas setenta y tantos años. 'Y Kiliel crecía pareciéndose más y más a él… sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello… su pequeña altura…'.

– Mamá, mira… – volvió a girar y volvió a reír… y entonces cayó al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo– Aux…

Tauriel la socorrió con una sonrisa de inmediato y secó las pequeñas lágrimas de su rostro. 'Aunque ella era lo bastante terca para no llorar aún abiertamente'.

– ¡Mira! – gritó enseguida recuperada – Nieva…

Pero no era nieve sino el polen que dejaban caer los árboles en primavera. Tauriel se rió, abrazándola. 'Solían pasear por el bosque, juntas, durante horas, sobretodo en primavera'.

– Papá era muy guapo, ¿verdad? – Cerró los ojos esperando uno de aquellos cuentos que Tauriel le contaba en esas ocasiones – Y era un príncipe…

– Sí, mi amor – la sujetó contra si, dejando descansar la cabeza por un momento en el cabello rizado y castaño de Kiliel – Y le hubiera encantado jugar contigo… incluso demasiado. Estoy segura que me hubiera enfadado algo con él… por dejarte llegar con fango y hojas a casa.

Kiliel miró a su madre con ojos soñadores en respuesta. Y entonces cerró los ojos un instante. – Me gustaría que estuviera aquí con nosotras.

Tauriel asintió. 'Su pequeña aún era muy pequeña, demasiado, para saber cómo y porqué había muerto Kili… pero la elfa temía que algún día la oscuridad volviera… y su hija fuera igual que habían sido ellos… imprudente, joven, demasiado valiente…'.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Wo! Acabo de escribir esto de un tirón. ¡Casi ni me lo creo! Escribí algo sobre una hija de Kili y Tauriel hace unos días pero de distinta manera. Y me había quedado con el gusanillo de hacer algo así.


End file.
